deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Battle of Odin's Children! Baldur (God of War) vs Hela (MCU)
Norse Mythology, one of the most popular fictional works to have ever dwelled in the minds of us modern people. Stories of valiant warriors, terrible beasts, and mighty gods have been adapted to the media in many different ways. Though interpretations differ between adaptations, the myths remain the same as the presence of Allfather Odin and his children dominate the scene. In this battle, two of the children of Odin shall go head to head in a fight to the death! On the left hand side we have Baldur, the Æsir God of Light and Odin's finest tracker whose legendary strength is only matched by his everlasting invulnerability! On the right hand side we have Hela, the Goddess of Death and Odin's firstborn who wishes to reclaim her birthright as the Queen of Asgard, violently. Will the Murderous Hag truly bring an end to her opponent's life, or will the Stranger utterly annihilate his foe with his unstoppable muscles? Baldur (God of War), the youngest son of Odin and Freya equipped with unbreakable invulnerability, bent on bringing down the Ghost of Sparta! VS Hela (MCU), Odin's firstborn and executioner whose power grows on Asgard to the point that not even the God of Thunder could rival her powers! Odin's youngest against Odin's oldest child. The God of Light vs the Goddess of Death. In this battle of Norse Gods... Who is Deadliest? Warrior Information Baldur (God of War) Baldur was the youngest son of Odin, the result of Odin and Freya's marriage. He's the half-brother of Thor and Tyr and the uncle of Magni and Modi. The Asgardian God of Light, Baldur's life was forever changed when his mother "cursed" him with a spell that made him invincible to all but the mistletoe. This was done to protect him from a needless death, but all it did was to drive him to insanity. After a century of torment, Baldur was ordered my Odin to capture a giant in the woods. Instead, the God of Light found the aging Kratos, engaging him in combat. He was narrowly defeated but returned later on, only to find himself finally dying after getting his spell broken by Kratos' son, Atreus. Hela (MCU) Hela was the daughter of Odin and his firstborn. She was the Asgardian Goddess of Death and Odin's executioner in his days of conquest. When her ambition outgrew his own, she was imprisoned in the realm of Hel after slaughtering nearly all of the Valkyries. After the death of her father, she was released from Hel where she demonstrated the futility of challenging her to Thor and Loki, banishing both of them to Sakaar. She took over Asgard as its ruler after killing virtually all of the Einherjar until Thor returned with a host of warriors backing him. Eventually, she was defeated by triggering Ragnarok itself, summoning the Fire Demon Surtur and destroying Asgard and herself in the process. Powers and Abilities Baldur (God of War) Superhuman Strength= Among beings of equal or lesser size that Kratos had fought, Baldur definitely ranks among one of the strongest. He may not be a Titan like Atlas or Cronos, but his strength could very well match those of Kratos' who in turn could resist the aforementioned Titans' crushing weight. He's not as strong as Thor but he gave Kratos enough trouble already in their encounters. His strength was so great that his first fight with Kratos ended up with the two shattering nearly all of the landscape. He could easily lift boulders and punch through rocks. These may be ordinary feats of a mid-level superhuman, but the moment he utterly wrecked the godkiller himself and knocked out the Midgard Serpent, he's far from being a "mere" enhanced being. *Delivered a hard uppercut at Kratos, sending him flying over his house. *Elbowed Kratos through a rock formation. *Easily broke a portion of a house's roof. *While restrained, he could partially knock back Kratos. *Locking himself and Kratos in a match of muscles resulted in a fissure that decimated the landscape. *Threw Kratos high up the air after knocking him down. *Successfully hurt and knocked out the World Serpent with three hits. The Serpent held his own against the strongest Asgardian to have ever lived, Thor, and managed to get away from him. He's also so big that he encircled all of Midgard which could either mean the round Earth itself or the flat plane of Midgard (the Greek World was confirmed to be flat so why not Midgard?). Either way, it's bigger than mountains. *Kicked Kratos through several large trees, completely destroying them. *Ripped a giant log in half. *Breaks out of a giant stone that Kratos knocked over. *Could leap great heights with his leg muscles. *Parried a blow from the Leviathan Axe. *Used a debris to stab Kratos. *Broke out of Freya's vines rather easily. *Hurled a boulder at high speeds. |-| Superhuman Durability/Invulnerability= I still can't differentiate super durability and invulnerability. Baldur's infamous attribute, the God of Light is an extremely durable immortal with the extra addition of pain immunity. Thanks to his mother's spell, Baldur is highly resistant to damage as he constantly took punishments from both physical and elemental forces. He could easily shrug off Midgard's naturally cold weather, Kratos' Leviathan Axe and his infamous Blades of Chaos, Atreus' magic arrows, the Midgard Serpent's ram attack, basically falling from a mountain, and even outright heal recent wounds as if they're nothing. And yes, for the first time, this guy's the first non-Marvel character in my battles to have a healing factor comparable to Wolverine himself. His inability to feel pain and how he's invincible allows him to press the assault without worrying about damage. Even when "killed", he could still return from the "dead". *Withstood getting charged by Kratos multiple times. He had been crashed through a house, rammed to a giant boulder, slammed on to the Jotunheim Gate which resulted in its toppling, and getting headbutted by Kratos' grandson, the Jörmungandr. *A tree to the body meant nothing to him. *Survived falling all over Hel. *Atreus' arrows, the Leviathan Axe, and the Blades of Chaos could actually pierce him. Problem is, it's so negligible it looked as if he sustained no wounds after all. After his curse was broken, he could still endure numerous attacks from the aforementioned sources in addition to runic spells designed to decimate many hostile creatures of Midgard without getting ill effects. *The cold depths of the Lake of Nine were nothing to him. *Survived getting his neck snapped by Kratos with his curse on. Didn't survive without the curse. *Took a casual punch from Kratos like it's nothing. *Took a giant stone knocked over him. Busted out of it without effort. *All injuries he took were all temporary in nature, but he could still get incapacitated for a brief period of time. |-| Superhuman Speed= He's not as fast as Hermes, but he's definitely faster than Kratos as his quick reflexes allowed him to dodge numerous blows from the God of War. He could easily dodge a thrown Leviathan Axe and blaze through the battlefield within seconds. Using this speed to his advantage, he could rush an enemy even within the blink of an eye and deliver a string of blows backed by his godly muscles. *Easily dodged Kratos' Leviathan Axe and at times, his Blades of Chaos. *Evaded his mother's attempt to restrain him with magic vines. *Dodged and broke Kratos' combo in the middle of it. *Consistently outpaced Kratos, who has quick reflexes of his own. |-| Light Manipulation= Can't fight a good picture for this. Dammit, internet, you had one job. Due to his status as the God of Light, Baldur could manipulate light to his likeness in combat. Among his options of ranged attack, this and elemental manipulation were his only methods of hitting enemies at range aside from throwing rocks. He could use the light to enhance the potency of his punches, unleash blinding explosions, tear the ground asunder with light shockwaves, and throw energy balls. They're all damaging, but not as damaging as his physical attacks. However, combine them with his mobile fighting style and devastation will be ensured. Not to mention that he's adept at chaining attacks altogether. Hela (MCU) Superhuman Strength= As the first child of Odin, Hela possessed godly strength greater than the rest of her race. In fact, only Odin was able to beat him in his early days while nearly all of the Valkyries fell before her with minimal effort. Despite her strength connection to Asgard, even outside of the Realm Eternal she's incredibly powerful as he easily caught and crushed Thor's Mjolnir. After staying on Asgard for quite a while, she effectively became the strongest Asgardian in existence until her death. She's capable of cutting down entire armies (she did it twice) and outmatch the strength of Thor even with a power boost. Truly, she's an opponent to be reckoned with and this wasn't even her deadliest power. *Disarmed Thor of the Gungnir and threw him away. *Choked Thor and overwhelmed him, only letting him go after getting struck by the biggest lightning ever conjured on Asgard. *Ragdolled Valkyrie with a simple throw. *Caught and destroyed the powerful Mjolnir even without getting the Asgard power boost. *Kicked away Hogun, the Grim with ease. *Pushed an Asgardian warrior away, casually sending him flying away. |-| Superhuman Durability= Hela was an extremely enduring being, so powerful that only a world-ending threat could beat her. Her durability far outclassed those of Thor's and regular Asgardians. Although Asgardian metal penetrated her once, her status as the Goddess of Death prevented her from dying in addition to her connection to Asgard. She's extremely durable and hard to kill, let alone knock unconscious. She took many types of damage in Ragnarok without apparently ill effects. Even the most devastating ones did nothing but to arouse her anger. *Took the biggest lightning to have ever existed conjured by Thor without apparent injuries. *Withstood the explosion of the Mjolnir's destruction right to her face and she's unharmed. *Resisted energy blasts from multiple Asgardian Skiffs which were basically plasma without any damage. *Tanked multiple lightning-infused punches from Thor and the striking force of the Uru spear, Gungnir. *Valkyrie's sword simply made sparks upon impact of her. *Withstood a warrior stabbing her through the torso with a sword without any damage. Also implied to be a demonstration of Hela's supposed healing factor as no wound was present afterwards. Take it as you like it to be. |-| Superhuman Speed= As the picture said, Hela's more agile than she's fast but that doesn't make her slow. She definitely had a fast reaction time as she could perceive many things all at once. He could precisely block Thor's strike with the Gungnir with her wrists, contend and kill many Asgardian warriors all at the same time, caught the Mjolnir in time, and go blow-for-blow with Thor. Though so, Hela didn't have many speed feats compared to Baldur's. *Fast enough to caught a thrown dagger from Loki and Thor's thrown hammer. *Reacted to hundreds of Asgardian warriors raining down upon her, slaughtering them one by one down to the last man. She was stabbed by a single warrior, but it was all but luck that gave him the chance. *Kept up with Thor in all her appearances. Also outpaced Valkyrie. *Landed on her feet with perfection after getting thrown by Thor. |-| Weapon Manifestation= The most dangerous ability Hela had. Unlike her brother's power to control the storms, Hela was capable of manifesting structures, weapons, and additional armor from her own body. She could do this nearly instantaneously even mid-battle. She could conjure swords affectionately known as necroswords, axes such as Skurge's Bloodaxe, spears, and even oversized blades capable of holding down spaceships and pulling down massive gates. These things were so powerful they could instantly kill Asgardians and penetrate the nigh-invulnerable body of Thor. *Created many, MANY necroswords out of her hands and threw them at such speed that they killed reactionless Asgardian warriors within contact. *Conjured an axe for Skurge to use despite being useless at the movie's climax. *Conjured a large platform-like structure that she used to reach Surtur while launching giant blades at him. This proved to be ineffective against the Fire Giant, however. *Created a triangular shield to block a punch from Thor. Unfortunately, it shattered upon impact. *Threw lots of spears at incoming Valkyries, killing them nearly instantaneously as they penetrated their bodies while outright ignoring the armor. *Pierced Thor's back with an elbow blade. **She gouged his right eye, too. *Telekinetically pulled down two of her oversized blades to dismantle a giant gate. *Spun herself around while generating many sharp knives from her body as if it's a tornado of death. *Her blades could destroy Asgardian Skiffs which were essentially helicopters. *Used a pickaxe to blow a hole on a floor within three hits. *Skurge's plate armor couldn't stop Hela's knives from killing him. *Could manipulate her weapons telekinetically to an extent. *Easily killed the Warriors Three with conjured blades. X-Factors Experience Before the 1,500-year old Thor was born, Hela had been there with Odin in his quest to conquer the Nine Realms. It's likely that she had her fair share of combat against frost giants, fire demons, etc. Baldur's well over a century old and he's also likely to had faced trolls, ogres, dragons, and other mythical beasts. What sets them apart is the enemies they fought in their featurettes. Hela utterly annihilated Asgard's army, the Einherjar, destroyed Thor's Mjolnir in their first encounter, effortlessly killed the Warriors Three, outmached the enhanced God of Thunder and his allies including Loki, Valkyrie, and a whole host of alien warriors from Sakaar. In the end, only the astronomical Surtur could end her once and for all. Baldur's fights with the old Kratos went quite bloody for the latter everytime the former showed up, and that means Baldur managed to overwhelm someone whose experience in god-killing in Olympus is unrivalled. Unfortunately, Baldur still faced a single superhuman in his featurette while Hela faced multiple beings in multiple encounters. Not to say he's inexperienced, though. Combat Skills Baldur's exceptionally adept at hand-to-hand combat. Thanks to his paranormal strength he could match and even overwhelm the legendary Ghost of Sparta whose own strength is not one to be messed around with. He could also channel the power of light if he wanted to and this combo resulted in him basically being one of the few who physically traded blows with Kratos and walked away with it. His fighting skill is all but of melee attacks and a few ranged attacks, however. Hela's a graceful fighter who could literally dance around waves of superhuman warriors and tangle with high-level superhumans. She's both a good ranged and melee fighters combined with her mastery of weapon manifestation and speed. Remember, Baldur's a fast one, too! Brutality You know they're both willing to kill others for the sake of completing their missions. Problem is, Baldur actually outright admitted he lost this category by differentiating himself from his bloodthirsty brother, Thor. Hela on the other hand was a full-on murderer who had no qualms killing people, even those who's loyal to her. Baldur's willing to reason but that doesn't mean he's vulnerable in his own right. Notes *Voting starts on 26 August 2018 and ends on 10th of September, 2018. *You know what votes I want. *Baldur will have his curse unbroken and Hela will be at the strength she's at at the end of Thor: Ragnarok. Category:Blog posts